


Merriment

by mckirk



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy, Academy Era, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, James T. Kirk - Freeform, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckirk/pseuds/mckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the academy workload becomes alot to bare leading up to the Christmas holidays, Kirk decides that Bones, swamped with pre-med work, deserves a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Workload

Rain pattered against the hospital windows and Leonard grumbled. One week until the Christmas break, and he was stuck in the academy hospital shoveling through piles of under-grad work. It had been a long day and he was gagging for a warm shower. Medical exams were looming and if Bones wasn't a dedicated student then he didn't know who was, besides his hideously irritating but radiant roommate Jim. They'd been assigned a fairly big room on the second floor of the academy, kitchenette, bathroom, shower, the whole package. Over the weeks of knowing Jim they'd became fast friends, and started dating a few days ago.

Hours of brain-numbing exam work and hospital duties had passed, and Leonard found himself strolling back to his apartment a little after midnight, the cold mist of San Francisco biting at his hands, which he tucked into his coat pockets. After a couple of minutes Leonard arrived home. The door was already unlatched, and Jim sat smugly on the sofa, gesturing towards the newly decorated pine tree that sat in the corner of their room, glittering with baubles and Christmas lights. "Dammit Jim, we were gonna decorate that thing together!" Leonard sneered, removing his gloves and coat and hanging them up next to the door. " I couldn't wait for you Bones, you spend half your life in that damn hospital! Besides, you can put up the angel!"

A crudely painted angel sat next to Jim on the sofa, trimmed with silver glitter and rogue blobs of glue, "I was gonna make the angel with you too Jim!"  
"I'm letting you put it up, be glad I waited so long!" Jim joked, grabbing a cushion from the side of the sofa and hugging it like a teddy bear. Leonard grabbed the angel by a twisted pipe cleaner that erupted out of its head (apparently shaped like a halo) and climbed onto the sofa arm, stretching out to place the masterpiece on the very top branch of the tree, but instead receiving a tackle from Jim just after the angel took pride of place, sending them both crashing down onto the furry rug of the living room. Jim leered at Leonard and wrapped his arms around Leonard's waist, apparently very comfortable on the floor of their apartment. After a few minutes of messing around Leonard shoved Jim away playfully and strolled into the kitchen, searching around in the drawers for something to eat. After placing two pots of noodles in the microwave to heat them up, Leonard returned to the living room and flopped onto the sofa, pressing himself up against Jim's side and the stealing the television controller, changing to a relaxing program about sea-life. 

"So, how did work at the pits of hell go today?" Jim chuckled. After convincing his teachers to let him take the exams early (and acing them all), Jim didn't have any work to worry about over the Christmas break, so took obvious pleasure over teasing Leonard about his. "Since when have you been interested in Xenobiology revision?"  
"Since you took the class." Jim replied, still amused. "Same old shit as I was doing yesterday to be honest, Revising for the finals in a few weeks."

Jim fished around in his back pocket and brought out a crumpled travel brochure with a picture of an idyllic winter ski resort on the front and handed it to Leonard, who looked bemused. "How about we take a holiday over the Christmas break, I could use a bit of fun and you could use a bit of me." Jim joked, "I've already booked the plane tickets, a week at a surprise location, no inter-galactic travel involved." Leonard was too tired to protest and it sounded like fun anyway, so he just grumbled and let Jim rest his head on his shoulder and they fell asleep on the sofa to the sound of a seal trying to escape the jaws of a shark on the television, which went off slowly, along with the lights at a whispered voice command.

Leonard woke to the blaring of a smoke alarm and a shriek from Jim in the kitchen. Slinging on his clothes, he skidded into the room to find Jim hopelessly fanning the burnt out microwave with a tea towel, a plume of smoke rising from the trashed machine. "Jesus, I knew I forgot something last night!" Leonard gasped. "You think!?" replied Jim, coughing pathetically as the smoke dissipated. "If it helps, I was making us noodles, last night." Leonard joked, and Jim nodded sarcastically.

"You're late." Scowled Leonard's boss, a visibly grey old man worn thin by the audacity of the pre-meds, Leonard included. "Well, I had a little mishap in the kitchen." he replied, probably with a little too much attitude. "Yeah well get to work, you've got a lot of catching up to do." The hours passed tediously, but Leonard had always recognized the importance of work and so didn't waste his time, drilling through a few medical papers and studying the virus that caused a widespread Andorian respiratory disease.

Returning home late as usual, Leonard was greeted by a disgruntled Jim, sat in the center of the carpet attempting to wrap a present with vibrant paper. Upon seeing Leonard at the doorway Jim threw the present under the sofa and span into an absurd relaxing position on the carpet, crushing the tape and left over paper as he did so. "What you doin' down there." Leonard teased, removing his coat and placing it carefully on the hanger. "Oh, you know, just... relaxing." Jim stuttered, propping his hand up on his hip. "Well, less relaxing and more cooking, I'm hungry, you're always hungry, and I don't trust myself with electronic equipment anymore."

After an appetizing meal of slightly burnt chips prepared by Jim, the obviously Michelin starred chef, Leonard turned the television down with a gesture and wriggled to relax on the sofa. "So Jim, what precisely is this luxurious holiday you've planned for us?" he said, taking a deep sip from his coffee. "Well, brace yourself." Jim jested, turning into one of those over-enthusiastic advert people who convinced you to go on holiday, "I've booked us a weeks stay in a four star skiing lodge on the heavenly french alps." Leonard punched him laughingly on the arm, "I hate the cold almost as much as I hate you Jim, but it sounds like fun. After all, It'd be great to see you fall on your ass."


	2. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their trip is nearing.

The days passed in a blur, muddied into one long period of cramming for finals and working at the hospital. Walking home the day before his and Jim's big trip, the winter chill biting at his face, Leonard was excited yet apprehensive about the plane journey. It wasn't just voyages through space that petrified Leonard, he was an admitted aviophobe, stepping into anything that would be shot into the sky was enough to make Leonard sick and scared as hell. He was never able to recall the point that he developed his fear of flying, as far as he knew it had been with him his entire life and so signing up for star fleet may not have been the best idea he'd ever had, but it was a way to make money and he'd met his best friend here, so maybe it wasn't too bad a choice.

Arriving back at the flat, Leonard kicked off his boots and placed them under the coat hanger, stripping of his gloves, hat and winter coat as he did so. It was getting colder by the day and Leonard didn't want to be sick for the holiday. He slumped into the bedroom and was greeted by a dribbling, sound asleep Jim, sprawled across the covers like an infant. To the side of the bed were 2 overfilled suitcases, each with a ribbon tied around the handle so they could find them at the airport, red for Leonard and purple for Jim. Leonard chuckled at the fact that Jim had been so kind as to pack his suitcase for him, but he dreaded what was in there- if it was up to Jim, the thing would be cram-packed with apples. He nudged in next to Jim in the bed, absorbing some of his body heat, and watched the snow flutter down through the window until he fell asleep.

Jim was in the kitchen making (attempting to make) breakfast, his hair jutting out in every direction, wearing only his boxers and a chefs apron. A few minutes later, he appeared holding two plates of various breakfast meats, either singed or undercooked. "Thanks Jim, this looks... wonderful!" Leonard lied, carefully placing forkfuls of the food onto his tongue and smiling through his teeth. "only the best for my little sugarplum!" Jim teased, punching Leonard lightly on the arm.

The Academy had it's own Shuttle Bay so the walk from their dorm wouldn't take long. "Shit, it snowed last night!" drawled Leonard, pulling on his winter hat and coat, grumbling as he did so. "What's wrong now, Grinch?" Jim laughed. Leonard elaborated, "Well, snow leads to slush, slush leads to injuries, and injuries mean more damn students to treat and less time to actually study!" Jim slipped on a pair of gloves and smacked Leonard on the back, who stumbled slightly and swore under his breath. "Boy, you really don't like the cold do you?" Jim muttered quietly, flashing Leonard a playful smile. 

The snow was crisp and the air was fresh and bracing. Leonard stepped out onto the academy sports field, (from which the shuttle bay was a short walk) suitcase in hand, and inhaled a deep, refreshing breath just as an icy missile hit him in the back of the neck, dampening his hair and drizzling down the back of his coat. Leonard span around to see Jim, guiltiness painted into every crease of his face, with one of his gloves caked in snow. Like a professional, Leonard pawed up a huge ball of snow and pitched it at Jim, hitting him square in the face and causing him to lose balance, tumbling backwards into the snow like a baby. Leonard approached Jim, laughing to himself about how perfect the shot was, but was quickly pulled to the ground and wrestled under Jim, whose coat and hat were iced with frost. They mocked each other and played around in the snow for a few minutes like children, turning what before was an untouched blanket of white into a heavenly host of snow angels. Leonard got back to his feet and pulled Jim up after him, "you know, when it comes to snow, you're such an infant." Leonard teased. Jim shoved his arm and they continued their walk to the shuttle bay, arguing over who could make the best snowballs.

The shuttle bay was relatively empty, most of the students choosing to stay and revise for finals. Shaking the snow off of his coat, Leonard went to sit in the waiting area, closely followed by Jim who shoved up next to Leonard despite there being hardly any other students on the seats. Jim pulled at his mittens, removing them (with surprising difficulty) and placing them in his coat pocket before lifting his hands up around his mouth and blowing out hot air, turning his hands a funny shade of numb pink. After a few minutes of Jim groping at his winter clothes and harassing Leonard, their shuttle had returned from it's previous flight and was ready to board. Leonard heaved himself up and took hold of his suitcase, Jim doing the same, and they strolled towards the boarding deck. "How long do you think the flight'l take? you know I get all fucked up on anything that flies." Leonard moaned, pawing at his hair in nervousness. Jim pulled a funny face, "It's a shuttle Leo, a few minutes and we'll be stepping out into even colder temperatures on foreign soil, maybe we'll have to, y'know, snuggle for warmth."   
"maybe I'll push you down a mountain.." Leonard muttered. "Maybe I'll drag you down with me!" Jim chuckled, apparently overhearing Leonard's comment.


End file.
